


민규의 모험

by gyu21 (Piachichi)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, M/M, Vampires, Were-Creatures
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8830888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piachichi/pseuds/gyu21
Summary: 늑대인간인 민규가 평생을 통해서 인간을 만나보고 싶었다. 마지막에는 가방을 챙겨서 집을 떠났다. 계획이 세단계가 있었다: 길 가기중에 죽지마. 인간을 만나. 전혀, 절대 리더한테서 잡히지 마.지나고 나서 보니 인간과 친하게 지내지 않으면 좋겠다.





	1. Chapter 1

옛날에 한 무리의 늑대인간이 있었다. 다들 도시에서 멀리 떨어져 있는 별장에 살고 있었다. 늑대인간이 가족 같아서 인간이 필요하지 않았지만 젊은 가족이 변화가 필요했다. 매일 똑같은 얼굴을 봤고 똑같은 목소리를 들어서 미칠 것 같았다. 불행하게도 너무 늙은 늑대인간의 의원이 있었다. 그들이 인간을 믿지 않아서 인간에게 말하기를 금지했지만 젊은 늑대인간들이 인간을 만난 걸 아직 더 많이 원했다.

그러니까 이 한 사람은 집에서 멀리 떨어져 있는 도시에 가는 걸 계획했다. 우리 젊은 늑대인간의 이름이 민규였고 가장 어린 사람 중 한 명이라서 모두가 그의 말도 듣지 않았다. 힘들었지만 민규가 포기하지 않았고 계속해서 젊은 늑대인간의 리더를 설득하려고 노력했다. 그 둘이 리더의 방에서 소파위에 앉았고 이야기하고 있었다.

"언제 인간을 만나봤어요? 왜 인간이 위험하다고 생각해요? 정말 더 많이 알고 싶지 않아요?"

"아니," 이것에 대해 이야기하는 건 정말 질려은 리더가 한숨을 쉬며 말했다, "왜 이렇게 고집을 부려? 왜 인간에 대해 이 만큼 관심이 있어? 힘들어. 민규야, 멈추지 않으면 너는 의원들과 문제를 있을 거야. 지금 멈춰."

리더가 일어나기 시작해서 민규가 긴장이 되었고 리더의 손을 움켜 잡았다, "형, 제발요. 저위해 의원에게 이야기하세요. 떠나고 싶지만 돈을 벌어야 돼요. 제발요."

리더가 머리를 흔들었다, "의원은 바쁘고 나도 너도 대답을 이미 알아."

그리고 그의 옷을 정돈했고 떠났다. 오후 5시였고 민규가 하기로 결심했다: 내일 떠나고 인간의 도시에 갈 겠다.

민규가 떠난 형을 째려봤고 분노를 진정시켰다. 사실 리더도 인간에 대해 더 많이 알고 싶다고 알았다. 하지만 왜 의원의 말을 그렇게 잘 들었다? 왜 민규를 도와주지 않았다? 심호흡을 했으며 소파에서 일어나서 방을 떠났다. 낮에는 계획을 수행할 수 없어서 일단 자야 됐다.

 

몇시간의 불안한 수면후에 민규가 밤중에 일어났다. 제 방에서 다른 늑대인간이랑 같이 살아서 조용해야 됐다. 룸메이트는 일어났으면 민규가 떠난다고 분명히 리더에게 말하겠다. 늑대인간의 가족에서 모두 항상 모든 걸 리더에게 말했다. 민규가 그걸 너무 질색이었다. 늑대인간 세계에서 언제나 그렇게 했지만 인간이 그걸 절대로 안 했다고 생각했다. 

솔직히 민규가 제 리더를 좋아했지만 리더가 있는 걸 전혀 안 좋아했다. 하다못해, 리더 나이가 민규 나이와 비슷해서 가끔도 친구 같았다. 다 젊은 늑대인간을 많이 좋아했다. 젊은 늑대인간의 리더 승철과 민규의 제일 좋아하는 형 원우와 한솔이라는 무리의 늑대인간의 제일 어린 멤버가 있었다. 민규가 그들과 같이 떠나고 싶었지만 다른 젊은 늑대인간들이 리더처럼 나이가 많은 리더의 말을 잘 들었다. 절대로 떠나지 않을 겠다.

민규는 떠날 준비했다. 가방 한 개만 잡았고 방을 아주 조용하게 나와서 문을 내렸다. 한숨을 쉬었다. 지금은 집을 떠나야 돼서 자유로워질 거였다. 지금까지 이렇게 잘 했으니 절대로 소리를 만들면 안 됐다.

 

몇 걸음만 가자마자 갑자기 작은 소리를 들었다. 민규가 안 만들었지만 이건 발소리 같았다. 민규가 숨을 멈췄고 벽에 가까이 가만히 섰다. 절대 안 됐다. 아무도 지금은 민규를 찾을 수 없었다. 

"누구세요?", 한 목소리는 물어봤다.

민규가 놀라 뛰어 올랐다. 그 목소리를 잘 알았다. 잠시 눈을 내려서 애타게 속닥거렸다, "원우형... 여기서 뭐해요?"

불빛이 켜졌다. 원우가 민규까지 걸었고 그앞에 섰다. 피곤해보였다. 민규가 두려움에 떨던 손으로 머리를 긁적거렸다. 아마도 형은 꿈을 꾼다고 생각할 거였다?

"제가 여기 없어요!", 민규가 바르게 말했다, "절대 없어요!"

원우가 얼굴을 찌푸렸다, "무슨 말이지... 지금 뭐하고 있어? 왜 자지 않아?"

"화장실에 가고 있군요."

"그런데... 왜 가방이 있어? 가방안에 뭐 있어?"

"형! 화장실 물건이에요! 창피해서 정말 말할 수 없어요."

원우가 눈을 굴렸고 머리를 흔들었다, "승철이형이 나에게 너는 떠나고 싶다고 말했어. 이 가방의 내용을 지금 곧 보여줘라. 안 하면 지금 승철이형을 깨울 게."

민규가 울먹이는 눈으로 형을 봤다. 원우가 팔짱을 껴서 가만히 있었다. 민규가 신음했고 가방을 떨어뜨렸다. 얼른 원우가 구부려서 열었다. 물론 화장실 물건이 아니었다. 원우가 다시 머리를 흔들었다.

"떠날 수 없어. 너 지금 바로 방에 가서 잔다면 난 승철이형에게 말하지 않을 게."

"형!", 민규가 소리쳤다, "공정하지 않아요. 정말 인간을 만나보고 싶다고 알죠. 그냥... 저대신 형이 방에 가고 아무것도 하지 마세요."

잠시만동안 원우가 미안해보였지만 마지막에는 민규에게 가방을 줬고 고개를 흔들었다, "할 수 없어. 위험해서 절대 갈 수 없어. 가볍게 가면 다쳐."

"알았어요. 이걸 기억하죠? 혼자서 술을 마셨을때? 한솔이를 숲에서 찾을 수 없었을때? 왜냐하면 제가 분명히 기억하니까요. 그리고 리더에게 안 말한 것도 잘 기억해요. 이건 하고 싶지 않지만 형은 저를 놓아주지 않으면 저는 리더에게 모든 걸 말할 거야 돼요. 그럼. 가게 해줘요?"

"야...", 원우가 충격받은 얼굴로 말했다, "민규야. 지금 뭐해? 그 오래된 얘기를 쓸 거야? 난 뭐 할까? 너도 알다시피, 승철이형은 너 집에 없으면 즉시 나에게 물어볼 거야!"

"괜찮아요! 일어날 때 제가 이미 여기 없을 거라서 정말 괜찮을 거예요. 형, 제발요. 도와주세요. 한번만."

"이런 상황 너무 싫어해. 길을 알아? 너무 큰 숲이고 동물도 많지."

억지로 웃는 민규가 눈을 굴렸다, "형. 저는 늑대인간이라서 동물을 정말 걱정하지 않아요."

원우가 한숨을 쉬었고 방에 걷기 시작했다, "알겠어. 난 그냥 잘 거야. 오늘밤에 안 만났어. 민규야, 죽지 마. 넌 죽으면 내 책임일 거니까."

민규가 원우의 떠난 모습을 봤고 웃었다. 가방을 다시 잡았고 고개를 끄덕이었다. 집에서 더 이상 있고 싶지 않아서 빠르게 나갔다.

 

잠깐후에 집 앞에 섰고 집을 보고 있었다. 그곳은 민규의 집이었다. 안에 있는 사람들이 제 가족이 있었다. 하지만 얼마 동안 떠나야 됐다고 알았다. 

어깨를 으쓱하며 돌아섰고 떠나버렸다. 영원히 안 이었다. 돌아올 거였다. 모두를 또 볼 거라서 슬픔을 느끼지 않았다. 만족스러운 웃음으로 숲의 방향으로 걸었다.


	2. Chapter 2

몇시간동안 숲에 걸은후에는 민규가 너무 피곤했다. 거의 저녁이었고 민규가 오늘은 아직 아무것도 먹지 않았다. 음식도 물도 없었다. 계속 길을 찾지 않았으면 뭐 하겠다? 왜 가방에 음식을 넣지 않았다? 민규가 신음 소리를 냈다. 정말 바보 같았다. 원우형이 민규가 그렇게 바보인 걸 알았다면 민규를 보고 웃겠다.

마지막으로 예상치 못한 차의 소리를 들을 수 있었다. 민규는 빠르게 소리에게 뛰어갔고 결국 큰 길을 봤다. 차도 많았다! 민규가 행복하게 웃고 길옆에 섰다. 지금은 한 차만 멈춰야 됐다. 하나만... 어떤 한 차는…

잠깐후에 민규가 차가 멈추지 않을 거라고 알아차렸다. 모두가 확실히 민규를 봤지만 아무도 안 멈췄다. 민규가 지나가는 차를 째려봤다. 아, 너무 싫어했다. 낙담한 한숨을 쉬며 길옆에 앉았다. 기다릴 수 밖에 없는 것 같았다.

 

두시간후에는 마지막으로 차가 민규앞에 멈췄고 어떤 남자가 차에서 내렸다. 그 남자가 민규에게 걸어갔고 민규를 이상한 눈빛으로 쳐다보았다. 서둘러 민규가 애타게 일어났다.

"학생이나? 숲에서 뭐해?", 남자가 얼굴을 찌푸리며 물어봤다.

"학생 아니예요!", 인사한 민규가 빠르게 말했다, "도시에 가야 돼요. 혹시 아저씨와 같이 갈 수 있어요?"

남자가 놀라보였다, "날 몰라! 위험하지!"

민규가 어깨를 으쓱했다, "이 숲에 있는 것은 더 위험해요. 같이 가주세요!"

남자가 확실히 상황을 안 좋아했는 것 같았지만 결국 동의했다. 민규와 같이 차로 떠났다. 물론 차안에서 남자가 민규와 말해봤지만 민규는 인간을 만나보지 않았기 때문에 맞게 말할 수 없었다. 남자가 학교와 부모님에 대해 물어봤다. 민규가 학교에 안 가봤고 부모님이 늑대인간이라서 인간처럼 일하지 않았다. 민규가 전혀 어떻게 말 해야 할지 몰랐다.

다행히도 남자가 자기 가족에 대해 말했다. 부인과 아들이 두명이 있었다고 했다. 제일 어린 아들의 나이가 민규의 나이와 비슷했다고 알아자렸다. 민규가 아들보다 조금만 더 어렸다. 집도 개도 가지고 있었다고 했다. 이 남자가 진짜 인간이었다! 남자가 선생님이라서 길옆에 서 있는 민규를 보면서 걱정했으니 차를 멈췄다.

남자의 집에 도착했을때 남자의 부인이 놀랐다, "학생이에요? 고등학생보다 나이가 많은 것 같는데요?"

남자가 민규의 이야기를 말했다, "그래서... 위험하다고 말했지만 다른 갈 수 있는 곳이 없어요."

"그러면 민규야. 오늘밤에 여기에서 자. 우리 큰아들의 방에서 잘 수 있어."

민규가 아주 행복하게 고개를 끄덕이었다. 다들 집에 들어갔다.

 

3시간후에는 아줌마와 민규가 저녁을 요리하고 있었다. 민규가 요리를 아주 잘해서 아줌마가 행복했다. 민규도 아줌마와 함께 요리하기를 좋아했다.

갑자기 문을 열어졌다. 젊은 남자가 들어왔고 부엌을 봤다. 민규를 봤을때 놀라서 어머님을 바라봤다.

"손님이 누구예요?", 남자가 물었다.

"순영아!", 아줌마가 웃으며 말했다, "이 사람은 민규라고 해. 오늘밤에 우리 집에 있을 거야. 민규야, 얘가 순영이라는 작은 아들이야."

침묵이 흘렀다. 민규와 순영이가 말하지 않으며 서로 봤다. 정말 어색했다. 민규가 쑥스럽게 웃었지만 순영이가 아직 얼굴을 찌푸렸고 돌아섰다. 아, 어색했다.

마지막에는 순영은 얼굴을 찌푸리기 멈췄고 민규에게 고개를 끄덕이었다. 

"반가워요," 민규가 말했다, "집에 있어서 미안해요."

"아닌데," 순영이가 머리를 흔들었다, "이곳에 있는 건 괜찮지만 왜 그렇게 키가 커? 이상해!"

민규가 피식 웃었다, "미안해요, 그냥...", 그리고 의자에 앉았다.

순영이가 눈을 굴리며 고개를 끄덕였다, "의자에 앉으니까 훨씬 더 좋아. 그럼 왜 여기서 잘 거야? 집에 갈 수 없어? 내 아버지의 학생이야?"

"아, 그건...," 민규가 일어나서 순영에게 가까이 섰다, "정말 중요한 비밀이라서 아무에게도 말할 수 없어요."

순영이가 당황했지만 다시 고개를 끄덕였다.

"제 집은 숲안에 있고 이곳에 있는 걸 금지해서 제 부모님이 몰라요. 제 리더도 몰라요... 형 한명만 제가 이 도시에 있는 걸 알아요."

"무슨 말을 하는 거야? 가족이 이상해? 위험한 집이니? 난 새 형일 게, 민규야."

"사실 제 가족이 다 늑대인간이에요."

민규를 밀어낸 순영이가 화를 냈다, "뭐야! 진짜 비밀을 말한다고 생각했어! 걱정도 했네!"

"진짜예요! 저도 늑대인간이에요! 하지만 순영이형의 부모님에게 말하고 싶지 않아요. 안다면 제가 떠나야 될 거예요."

"거짓말 하지 마... 짜증나. 누가 이걸 믿겠니?"

"알았어요. 저와 나가세요."

순영이가 신음하며 민규와 같이 나갔다. 집옆에 섰고 민규를 봤다. 민규가 단호하게 웃었고 고개를 끄덕였다.

"무서워하지 마세요."

뒤에 알고 보니 민규가 진짜 늑대인간이었고 순영이가 분명히 무서웠다. 순영의 큰 비명을 들었을 때 민규가 빠르게 인간으로 변형시켰다. 두려움에 떨던 순영의 손을 잡았고 눈을 초롱초롱하게 뜨며 쳐다봤다. 

"걱정 안 해도 돼요. 위험하지 않아요, 약속할 게요."

 

몇 시간 후에는 민규와 순영이가 순영의 방에 있었다. 순영이가 숙제를 하려고 했지만 민규가 티비를 보고 싶었다. 컴퓨터도 사용해보고 싶었다. 모든 책도 읽고 싶었다. 옷도 재미 있는 것 같았다! 모든걸 봤을 때 신이 많이 났다.

"형, 우리 나갈 수도 있어요? 아마도 가게에 갈 수 있어요?", 민규가 순영에게 돌아서서 물어봤다.

순영이가 한숨을 쉬며 고개를 끄덕였다. 민규가 방에 있을 때 숙제를 할 수 없었다. 너무 시끄러웠다.

집을 떠난 후에는 먼저 편의점에 갔다. 민규가 편의점을 아주 좋아했고 물론 그곳에서도 모든걸 봐서 행복해보였다. 민규를 보기도 재미 있었다.

"형," 민규가 순영이가 있는 곳에 왔고 라면을 보여줬다, "이걸 어떻게 만들어졌어요? 말라요. 어떻게 먹을 수 있는 음식이 돼요?"

"에이... 나도 몰라. 과정을 몰라. 왜 중요해?"

민규가 한숨을 쉬었다, "아마도 인터넷으로 배울 수 있어요? 형의 컴퓨터로 해볼까요?"

"아니, 아니, 난 알고 싶지 않아. 넌 컴퓨터를 할 수 있어. 지금 집에 갈까?"

민규는 고개를 끄덕일 때 갑자기 순영의 이름을 들었다. 어떤 젊은 사람이 순영이가 있는 곳에 왔다.

"순영이형 안녕하세요," 그가 말했다, "잘지냈어요? 내일 시험을 볼 거죠?"

"밍하오야!", 순영이 소리쳤다, "왜 여기 있어?"

"스튜디오에서 춤을 추다가 지금 집에 가려구요. 형은요?"

순영은 자랑스럽게 웃었다, "내 귀여운 밍하오가 연습했지! 좋아! 얘가 민규야. 우리 집에 손님이야. 너희 둘이 서로 친구야!"

"반가워요!", 민규가 말했다, "밍하오씨가 순영이형의 친구예요?"

"내 댄스 동생이고 중국 사람이야," 순영이 말했다, "그리고 내 동생들 중에 댄스를 제일 잘해."

"아 고마워요," 밍하오가 쑥스럽게 웃으며 말했다, "민규씨도 반가워요."


	3. Chapter 3

다음 날에는 아침을 먹은 후에 민규와 순영은 부엌에 있었다. 순영의 부모님이 집에 없어서 이곳에서도 말할 수 있었다.

"오늘 떠나야 돼. 안 간다면 내 부모님이 걱정할 거야," 순영이가 동정하는 눈길으로 말했다.

민규가 슬픈 한숨을 쉬었다, "네, 알아요. 하지만 어디로 갈까요? 집에 가고 싶지 않고 인간의 세계를 더 많이 보고 싶은데요."

순영이가 고개를 끄덕이며 생각했다. 갑자기 생각이 떠올라서 뛰어 일어났다.

"밍하오!", 순영이가 소리쳤다.

순영의 기대감에 찬 얼굴에 민규가 다음 얘기를 기다렸지만 순영이가 그냥 행복하게 웃으며 핸드폰을 잡았다.

"형," 민규가 놀라서 말했다, "무슨 생각해요? 뭐 할 거예요?"

"아마도 넌 밍하오의 방에서 잘 수 있겠지만 난 물어봐야 돼. 룸메이트가 원하지 않을 수도 있으니까. 지금 메시지를 보낼게... 밍하오가 기숙사에 사니까 걱정할 부모님이 없어. 완벽하지!"

"워," 민규가 웃으며 고개를 끄덕였다, "밍하오의 방에서 자고 싶어요! 아, 된다면 아주 좋겠어요."

"준이가 지금 방에 있다고 했다. 밍하오가 물어 볼 거야. 잠시만..."

"준이라는 사람은 혹시 룸메이트예요?", 민규가 물었다. 핸드폰을 조바심하며 봤고 탁자를 가볍게 두드렸다.

"맞아. 준이도 중국 사람이고 댄스 팀 멤버도야, 나와 같은 학년이네... 아, 대답했다!"

"워, 뭐라고 했어요? 괜찮다고 했죠? 보여주세요 형!"

순영이가 만족스러운 웃음으로 핸드폰을 봤다.

"역시 우리 밍하오이네. 며칠동안 밍하아오의 방에서 잘 수 있어! 그렇게 운이 좋은 것 같아..."

"얏싸!", 민규가 기뻐 날뛰며 소리쳤다, "핸드폰 좀 주세요. 제가 밍하오에게 감사하고 싶어요. 밍하오와 준씨가 저를 몰란데 제 방에 있게 해줘서 정말 고마워요."

피식 웃은 순영이가 민규에게 핸드폰을 건넸다. 정말 다행이었다.

 

민규가 밍하오의 집으로 가는 길을 몰라서 순영이와 같이 걸었다. 밍하오의 방에 도착했을 때 준이는 없어서 밍하오가 문을 열었다. 민규를 봤을 때 어색하게 웃었고 인사했다. 다행히도 순영이가 민규를 밀어 치웠고 밍하오를 안아올렸다.

"우리 친절한 동생이지. 자랑스러워하는 형이네!"

민규도 가까이 와서 밍하오의 손을 잡았고 행복하게 웃었다.

"밍하오야! 안녕! 여기서 자게 해줘서 진짜, 진짜 고마워!"

민규의 소리에 밍하오가 움찔했다, "쉿, 조용해야 돼! 이웃이 있어."

민규가 진지하게 고개를 끄덕였다, "이웃이 몇 명 있어?"

"나도 몰라... 그렇지만 많다고 생각해. 우리 방 옆에 방에 이웃 3 명이 살아. 이 복도밖에도 방이 많아."

순영이가 눈을 굴렀고 밍하오의 어깨도 민규의 어깨도 다독거렸다, "너희 둘 진짜 재미 있지만 난 지금 집에 갈게. 걸어서 30분 정도 걸리니까. 여기로 왜 왔어..."

"알았어요," 밍하오가 조금 불편한 듯 말했다, "순영이형이 잘 가요."

"네, 내일 봐요! 시장에 갈 거죠!", 민규가 흥이 나서 말하면서 방에 들어갔다.

밍하오도 들어가서 문을 닫았다. 어색하게 서서 민규를 봤다.

"그럼... 왜 시장에 가려고 해?", 밍하오가 물어봤다.

"여기로 걸어 올 때 시장을 지나갔는데 난 한번도 시장에 안 가봤어. 재미 있는 것 같지 않아?!"

밍하오가 눈살을 찌푸렸다, "하나도 재미있는 것 같지 않은데 왜 시장에 안 가봤어? 어렸을 때 가야 됐지."

민규가 망설였다. 아마도 밍하오에게도 비밀을 이야기해야 할까? 어떻게 해야 할까? '사실 난 인간 아닌데. 아-...'

"늑대인간이다!"

밍하오가 놀라 보였다, "뭐라고?"

민규가 조금 당황해서 고개를 절레절레 흔들었다, "지금 뭐하는 거지... 뭐해... 이건 비밀이야. 왜 난 모두에게 말하고 있지? 승철이형이 날 죽일 거야... 정말 큰일났어..."

"진정해," 밍하오가 말했다, "니 비밀을 모르겠어. 그 단어가 무슨 뜻이야?"

민규가 숨을 멈췄고 밍하오를 쳐다보았다, "무슨 단어는?"

"인간? 군... 대... 인간이라고?"

"기억이 안 나?", 민규가 웃으며 물었다, "진짜 몰라?"

밍하오가 얼굴을 찌푸리며 고개를 끄덕였다, "다시 말해줘. 네이버로 찾고 싶어."

민규가 웃었다, "절대 안 할 거야!"

 

민규와 밍하오가 밍하오의 침대위에 앉아서 밍하오의 핸드폰으로 유튜브 비디오를 보고 있었을 때 갑자기 문이 열고 어떤 사람이 들어왔다. 민규가 올려다보았다.

"안녕하세요," 그 사람이 말했다, "넌 민규예요?"

민규가 일어나서 인사했다, "안녕하세요! 준이형이죠? 반가워요! 여기서 자게 해줘서 정말 고마워요!"

준이가 웃으며 고개를 끄덕였다, "반가워요. 그런데 왜 여기서 자야 돼요? 아까 물어봤을 때 밍하오가 모르겠대요."

"맞아요!", 밍하오가 소리쳐서 일어났다. 민규를 손가락질하며 준에게 돌아섰고 중국어로 대화를 이어갔다.

민규가 당황하게 들었고 준과 밍하오를 번갈아 쳐다봤다. 잠시후에 중국어로 말하기를 멈췄다. 민규가 무언가 기대하며 기다렸다.

"민규의 가족이 군대인간이라고 했는 것 같아요. 뭐라고? 정말 그렇게 말했을까요?", 준이가 물었다.

"아," 민규가 안절부절못하고 비비 꼬기 시작했다, "'군대인간'을 이해해죠?"

준이가 고개를 끄덕였다, "이해하지만 말도 안 돼요."

민규가 한숨을 쉬었다, "가족이 군대인간이 아니에요. 밍하오가 제가 말하는 걸 제대로 듣지 않았어요."

"알겠어요," 준이가 말했다, "그리고 다시 말하고 싶지 않죠? 괜찮아요. 제가 꼭 알 필요는 없어요."

"잠시만!", 밍하오가 얼굴을 찌푸렸다, "나한테 말해줘! 알고 싶어!"

민규가 눈을 걸었다, "말하지 않으면 여기서 못 자게 할 거야?"

밍하오가 망설였다, "그거... 그건 정말 좋은 생각이네."

"아니! 정말 너무해! 우리 친구잖아?!"

민규의 겁을 먹은 얼굴에 결국 밍하오가 포기했다, "알았어... 물론 여기서 잘 수 있어. 나도 괴물이 아니야."

"말해줄게. 진짜 말해줄게. 하지만... 오늘은 그냥 비디오를 볼까?", 민규가 신중히 말했다, "이미 순영이형한테 말해서 정말 휴식이 필요하니까."

"좋아," 밍하오가 말하면서 다시 침대위에 앉았다, "그럼 이 비디오를 보자..."

"그래!", 민규가 소리쳐서 준이에게 돌아섰다, "귀여운 고양이를 볼 거예요! 형도 보고 싶나요?"

준이가 웃었다, "괜찮아요. 공부해야 돼서 넌 재밌게 봐요."


	4. Chapter 4

다음 날에는 순영하고 시장에 간후에 민규는 밍하오의 방에서 밍하오를 기다리고 있었다. 밍하오와 준은 대학생이라서 낮에 수업이 있었다. 민규가 침대에 누웠고 밍하오의 어떤 한국어 스터디 책을 뒤적이었다. 보통 책은 다 중국어로 쓰져서 어쩔 수 없었다. 혼자 있는 걸 너무 싫어했다. 혼자 있었다면 가족과 친구들에 대해 생각하기 시작했다.

아마 승철이형이가 이미 너무 걱정했고 원우형을 혼냈다. 아마 승철이형이가 이미 원우형과 민규에 대해 말했다. 그런 경우에는 승철이형이가 확실히 민규가 인간의 도시에 간 걸 알았다. 혹시 민규의 부모님에게도 말했을까? 이건 큰 문제였다. 아마도 민규를 찾아야 할 걸 결정했다! 늑대인간이 분명히 민규를 쉽게 찾을 수 있었다... 원했다면.

신음한 소리하며 민규가 책을 내려놓아서 베개에 얼굴을 묻었다. 가족은 민규를 찾고 싶지 않으면 어떻게 하겠다? 인간으로 살아겠다? 민규가 시장에서도 두드러져서 순영이형에게 창피했다. 인간으로 살아가는 법은 없었다.

 

마지막으로 밍하오가 방에 돌아왔다. 민규를 쳐다 보지도 않으며 한숨을 쉬며 침대에 누웠다.

"저... 괜찮니?", 민규가 잠시 후 주의하며 물어봤다.

"민규야," 밍하오가 돌아누어서 신음했다, "절대 춤을 추지마. 오늘 온몸이 아파."

"그럼 내 가족에 대해 듣고 싶지 않지?", 민규가 웃었다.

"아니, 아니. 내 귀는 아프지 않아서 말해줘."

"사실 내 가족이 늑대인간이야. 모두가 늑대인간이라서 나도... 나도."

밍하오가 일어나 앉았다, "이 단어! 이 단어였다!"

민규가 크게 웃었지만 정말 불안했다, "혹시 지금 네이버로 찾고 싶니?"

"글쎄, 넌 나에게 그냥 말할 수 있어. 설명할 수 있지."

"정말 원하지 않는데."

밍하오가 눈을 굴려서 다시 신음하며 무거운 팔으로 가방을 잡았고 핸드폰을 꺼냈다. 얼마 동안 핸드폰으로 타이핑했다. 마지막에는 얼굴을 찌푸리며 민규를 바라봤다. 놀라 보였다.

"이건 이상해," 밍하오가 말했고 민규에게 핸드폰을 보여 줬다, "나 철자 잘못 쓴 것 같아."

민규가 고개를 끄덕였다, "이상하지? 근데 순영이형이도 믿고 있어. 사실이야."

"...늑대인간?", 밍하오가 천천히 영어로 물었다.

"맞아," 민규가 말했고 어깨를 으쓱했다.

"알았어. 더 이야기해줘."

민규가 사실을 이야기했다: 승철이형과의 싸움 그리고 원우형과의 이야기, 순영이형의 아버지 그리고 숲에서 걸었던 일에 대해서도 이야기했다. 밍하오는 말없이 모든걸 들었다. 결국 민규가 말하기를 멈췄을 때 밍하오는 한숨을 쉬었다.

"이 사실들이 너무 이상해서 믿을 수 없는데," 밍하오가 말했다, "친구라서 괜찮아."

"무리의 늑대인간이 있는데! 100년의 역사도 있어. 가족이 있고 승철이형과 원우형도 있어! 지금 왜 거짓말을 하겠니?"

밍하오는 사실들을 거의 믿은 것 같았다, "그 역사... 지금 늑대인간의 역사에 대해 말해줘."

민규는 빠르게 고개를 끄덕였다, "알겠어! 모든걸 말할 거야!"

"준이형이가 곧 수업에서 나올 거라서 빨리 말해."

민규는 밍하오옆에 침대에 앉았다. 사실들을 말할 시간이었다.

 

"늑대인간의 역사에 대해 관심이 있지? 난 가장 어린 늑대인간 중 한 명이라서 나도 다 알지는 못해. 우리 가문의 역사는 100년이 되었어. 아무도 다 기억하지 못할 거라고 생각해. 시작해볼게...", 민규가 심호흡했다, "그래서 100년 전에 늑대인간 2명이 있었어 - 부부였어. 그 둘은 너무 많이 여행을 다니느라 집이 없었지만 어느 날 부인이 임신하게 됐어. 아기때문에 더 이상 여행하고 싶지 않았고 결국 아름다운 숲을 찾았어. 집을 짓기 시작하지만 몇달후에 한 무리의 뱀파이어가 숲에 들렀어."

밍하오가 고개를 끄덕였고 호기심이 강해보였다. 머리를 민규의 무릎에 놓아서 눈을 뜨며 쳐다봤다. 민규가 그 모습에 웃었다.

"이 부분이 조금 이상한 것 같아: 뱀파이어들 중 한 사람이 늑대인간 부인과 사랑에 빠졌어. 니가 좋아하는 드라마처럼 진짜 삼각관계였는데 그들은 늑대인간과 뱀파이어라서 전쟁을 시작했어."

밍하오가 끼어들었다, "하지만 늑대인간이 전쟁에 이겼지?"

"아니. 뱀파이어가 더 많아서 늑대인간 남편을 쉽게 죽였고 그의 부인은 뱀파이어하고 그 마을을 떠났어," 민규가 중요하지 않은 척 어깨를 으쓱해 보였다.

"잠깐만... 부인이 임신했는데?!"

"맞아. 그 아기는 뱀파이어의 집에서 태어났지만 부인이 곧 그곳은 애들이 올 데가 아닌 것을 알게 됐고 아기하고 숲에 들어왔어. 뱀파이어와 관계를 끊었어. 내가 말한 대로 그들은 뱀파이어와 늑대인간이라서 이 상황을 까맣게 잊어버리지 않았다."

민규가 눈을 굴렸다, "지금도 뱀파이어와 늑대인간의 관계가 너무 나빠. 그 부인도 그 아기도 이미 죽었지만 그 아기의 아들이 우리 리더야. 그래서... 인간에게 이야기하기를 금지했는데 뱀파이어에게 이야기하기는 너무너무 더 최악이야," 히죽히죽 웃었다, "난 지금까지 뱀파이어를 못 만나봤어. 곧 만나고 싶은데."

"아니! 안돼!", 밍하오가 소리치면서 민규의 손을 꽉 잡았고 머리를 흔들었다.

민규가 웃었다, "인간을 이미 만나봤잖아! 괜찮아."

밍하오가 민규를 째려봤다, "인간을? 민규야... 인간은 정말 나약하지만 뱀파이어가 널 죽일 거야!"

민규가 밍하오의 팔뚝을 문질렀고 피식 웃었다. 머리를 진지하게 쓰다듬어서 얼굴이 빨개진 밍하오는 민규를 벗어나려고 하기를 시작했다.

"알았어, 알았어. 지금 당장은 안 할 거야. 걱정하지 마."

지금 당장은? 민규는 이미 짜놓은 계획이 있었지만 뱀파이어를 어떻게 찾을 수 있을까?


	5. Chapter 5

최승철은 리더인 걸 좋아했다. 어린 늑대인간이 많이 없으니까 리더인걸 보통 쉬웠다. 나이가 많은 늑대인간들에게는 신경쓸 필요가 없었다. 단지 한 명에게만 신경이 쓰였다: 김민규. 그 아이는 너무 궁금한 게 많아서 질문도 많이 했고 바깥 세상을 보고 싶어 했다. 승철은 민규가 뛰쳐나가 버릴거라는 걸 잘 알았다. 어느 날 일어나서 민규가 없는 걸 알아차렸을 때도 솔직히 별로 안 놀랐다.

그날에는 몇 시간 후 아직 민규를 찾을 수 없었을 때 다른 어린 늑대인간의 방으로 들어갔다. 이 방에는 원우라는 늑대인간이 살았고 원우는 민규와 사이가 좋아서 원우가 분명히 민규의 계획에 대해 알았다. 예기한 대로 원우가 승철이를 봤을 때 불안했다.

"원우야. 무슨 일이니? 민규는 어디 있어?"

원우의 눈이 커지면서 조금 두려워 했다. 대답을 머뭇거리자 승철이가 얼굴을 찌푸리며 팔짱을 끼었다.

"지금 빨리 말해! 무슨 일이니?", 승철이가 다시 물어봤다.

"알았어, 알았어요. 저는 간밤에 민규를 만났어요. 떠난 것 같았는데요..."

승철이가 입을 벌렸다, "떠난 것 같았어? 어디에 갔어? 넌 잡았어?"

"잡아봤는데도 가버렸어요! 정말 해봤다고 맹세해요 형."

"어디에 갔니? 언제 갔어?"

"오전 5시쯤 떠났고 인간의 도시에 가고 싶은 것 같았어요."

"그럼 거의 하루종일 민규가 없었어?"

"잡을 수 없었어요!", 원우가 소리쳤다, "위험하다는 걸 잘 알고 말했어요!"

"왜 날 깨우지 않았어, 원우야? 민규는 지금쯤 이미 멀리 갔어. 아마 도시에 도착해서 인간을 만나서...", 승철이가 손으로 눈을 가렸다, "아마 죽었을 거야!"

"숲속은 위험해서 아마도 걷는 동안..."

"그건 더 나뻐!", 승철이가 소리쳤다, "지금 바로 찾기 시작해야 돼!"

승철이가 한숨을 쉬었다. 지난 주에 민규가 인간에 대해 말하고 싶다고 한 걸 기억해서 정말 알았어야 했다. 적어도 민규가 어디에 간 걸 알아내서 인간의 도시에 가서 민규를 찾아야 했다. 운이 좋으면 이번 주 안에 찾을 수 있을 거였다. 승철이는 평생동안 이 만큼 걱정해 본 적이 없었다.

 

다음 날 이른 아침, 승철이와 막내 늑대인간인 한솔이가 떠날 준비를 하기 시작했다. 민규의 비밀을 지켜주기 위해, 원우가 떠나는 것은 허용되지 않았다. 나이가 많은 의원이 정한 것이었는데, 원우는 이것을 정말 마음에 들어 하지 않았다.

사실, 한솔이는 원우가 떠나지 않아서 다행이라고 느끼고 있었다. 왜냐하면, 원우가 가면 분명 자신이 집을 지켜야 했는 걸 알았다. 하지만 결국은 원우가 아닌 한솔이가 인간의 도시에 갈 수 있었다! 민규가 항상 인간에 대해 말해왔기 때문에 사실 한솔이도 이에 대해 조금 궁금해하고 있었다. (물론 이것만큼은 절대로 승철이에게 말할 수 없었다!)

"형! 이건 말도 안 돼요! 위험할 게 뻔한데 왜 한솔이가 가요? 한솔이의 안전을 위해서라도 한솔이는 여기에 남아야 해요!"

원우가 팔짱을 끼며 문 앞에서 버티고 서 있었기 때문에 승철이와 한솔이는 떠날 수 없었다. 승철이는 상황을 타파해서 이것저것 생각하며 눈을 굴리며 서 있었고 한솔이는 그저 불안함을 떨쳐낼 수 없는 듯한 모습이었다.

"원우야," 승철이가 말했다, "그때, 네가 민규를 돕지만 않았더라면 이런 일도 일어나지 않았을 거야. 미안하지만 네가 떠나는 게 허락되지 않은 건 그다지 놀랍지도 않아."

"민규가 아프면 어떻게 할 생각인데요?! 한솔이가 도울 수 있을 거라고 생각하세요, 형?"

"형," 한솔이가 입을 열었다, "이건 공정하지 않아요. 저는 이제 어른이고 민규 형을 확실히 도울 수 있어요. 저 힘도 세다고요!"

"헐. 지금 진짜 어린애 같아."

"형! 저 어린애 아니에요!"

"...어쨌든," 승철이가 한숨을 쉬며 두 사람의 말을 끊었다, "민규가 지금 어떤 상태인지는 모르겠지만 우리가 빨리 가지 않으면 어떻게 될지도 몰라. 원우야, 지금 바로 비켜 줘."

원우는 느릿하게 문에서 물러났다. 그리고, 인상을 찌푸리며 승철이와 한솔이가 떠나는 것을 지켜봤다. 그들이 시야에서 사라지고 나서도 원우는 그 자리에 가만히 서서 화를 냈다. 오늘은 역대 최악의 하루였다.

 

"승철이형, 아마도 이번에는 커피말고 차를 마시면 좋겠어요..."

며칠 전에 인간의 도시에 온 승철이와 한솔이가 커피숍에 앉아 있었다. 정말로 인간의 세계는 좀 이상했고 승철이가 인간들 사이에 있으면 있을수록 이상했다. 바로 어제는 기차역에 있는 의자에 앉았다가 승철은 다른 사람한테 혼났다. 알고 보니 나이가 많은 사람이 있으면 어린 사람이 그 의자에 앉으면 안 됐다! 누가 알았겠는데?!

"형. 지금 커피를 주문하세요! 그렇지 않으면 그 사람들이 진짜 화내려고 해요. 얼굴-... 얼굴이 무섭잖아요...", 떨리는 목소리로 한솔이가 말하면서 승철의 어깨를 두드렸다.

사실이었다. 인간에게 커피는 너무 중요한 것 같았다. 하지만 민규가 항상 커피숍에 가고 싶어한 걸 잘 알기 때문에 승철과 한솔이는 도시에 오자마자 모든 커피숍에 가기 시작했다. 지금쯤은 승철이가 커피를 아무리 좋아한다고 해도 두번 다시 마시고 싶지 않을 정도였다. 서서히 좋은 아이디어가 같지 않은 걸 알아차렸다.

 

얼마 후에는 승철과 한솔이가 공원에서 나무 밑에 누웠을 때 갑자기 한솔이가 일어나 앉았다.

"형! 형, 빨리 봐요!", 한솔이가 소리치면서 한 곳을 가리켰다, "저 사람은 민규형이잖아요? 아니요, 분명히 민규형이네요!"

승철이가 일어나서 둘러봤지만 아무도 찾을 수 없었다. 민규가 승철이를 봤을 때까지: 민규가 놀라서 재빨리 나무 뒤에 숨었다. 민규의 키 때문에 승철이가 지금 볼 수 밖에 없었다. 입을 벌렸다. 정말로 민규를 찾은 걸까?

"한솔아. 난 지금 저 나무로 갈 테니 넌 여기서 기다려."

"안돼요! 저도 민규형을 보고 싶었어요. 제가 찾으면 인사해도 돼죠!", 한솔이가 얼굴을 찡그렸다.

승철이가 눈살을 찌푸리며 머리를 흔들었다, "난 진짜 인사 안 할거야. 그 애를 죽여 버릴래."

"그 형을 집으로 돌려 보내줘야 되니까 절대 죽이지 마세요..."


	6. Chapter 6

"밍하오야, 오늘은 시장 날이지!"

밍하오가 심호흡을 했고 베개에 얼굴을 묻었다. 어제 늦게 자서 바로 지금 분명히 일어나고 싶지 않았다.

"가만히 있어... 잠 좀 자자..."

민규는 눈을 굴리며 침대에서 일어나서 팔이 뻗었다. 다시 침대에 눌어있는 밍하오를 바라보기후에는 밍하오위에 몸을 숙여 볼을 쓰다듬었다.

"같이 가자," 민규가 눈을 초롱초롱하게 뜨며 밍하오를 쳐다봤다.

그걸 보고 있는 밍하오가 웃기를 겨우 참았다. 민규를 째려봤고 머리를 흔들었다.

"수업이 있다고 잘 알아서 그냥 가. 난 자야 돼..."

민규는 과장되게 훌쩍거리며 눈을 훔쳤다. 잠깐후에는 밍하오가 아직도 반응 안 했을 때 다시 서서 신음했다.

"알겠어. 오늘만 순영이형이랑 갈게. 너에게 선물을 안 살 건데."

밍하오가 피곤한 웃음으로 손을 흔들었다. 피식 웃은 민규는 손묵을 잡았고 손에 입맞춤했다. 당황한 밍하오에게 혀를 내밀었고 결국 화장실에 갔다.

 

"이거로 뭐 할 거야?", 순영이가 민규의 팔을 가리키며 물었다.

민규는 저의 팔에 있는 음식을 흘낏 쳐다보더니 곧이어 어깨를 으쓱하며 대답했다, "시장에 가면 음식을 사야죠!"

"근데 도대체 왜 매일 가야 하는 거야? 솔직히 진짜 재미없어. 난 댄스 연습에 가고 싶다고..."

"인간은 시장에 가요!", 민규가 말했다, "그러니까 진짜 인간이 되고 싶으면 시장에 가야 하는 거예요."

"...아니. 모두 편의점 가던데. 학생들은 아마 시장에는 절대 안 갈걸."

"무슨 말이-... 그럼 여기 온 의미가 없는 거네요?", 민규가 징징거리기 시작했다, "시장이 재미 없어요!"

"난 정말로 우리가 이렇게 시간을 소비했다는 걸 믿을 수가 없다. 집에 가자," 순영이가 한숨을 쉬며 말했고 돌아섰다.

순영과 민규는 결국 집을 향해 걷기 시작해서 시장에서 나와 공원에 들어갔다. 거의 출구에 다다랐을 즈음, 민규는 순간적으로 누군가가 자신을 쳐다보는 듯한 느낌에 얼굴을 찌푸리며 주위를 둘러봤다. 아무도 민규를 본 것 같았다. 순영은 조급하게 봐서 기다렸다.

"형!", 민규가 갑자기 소리는 작았지만, 다급함이 묻어나는 목소리로 말했다, "숨어야 돼요! 빨리, 빨리 숨어야 돼요!"

"왜? 무슨 일이야?", 순영이가 걱정하기 시작해서 빠르게 주위를 둘러봤다. 아직 아무것도 안 봤다. 다시 민규에게 돌아섰을 때 민규는 이미 근처 나무 뒤에 숨어버려서 순영이는 혼자 혼란스러운 표정을 지으며 그 자리에 서 있을 뿐이었다.

 

나무의 뒤에 숨은 민규는 숨을 멈췄다. 확실했다. 승철이형이 이 공원에 있었는 걸 확실했다. 승철이형이 민규를 찾아낸 거였다. 이건 결코 작은 문제가 아니었다.

"찾지 마라... 제발...", 민규가 눈을 감으며 속삭였다.

갑자기 어떤 손이 민규의 어깨를 두드렸다. 집중하는 민규는 순간적으로 돌처럼 굳어버렸다. 너무 무서워서 죽어버릴 것만 같았다.

"김민규. 뭐 해. 무슨 생각-... 뭐-... 왜!"

민규가 천천히 리더의 목소리가 흘러나오는 쪽으로 고개를 돌렸다. 목소리가 나오지 않았지만 그건 승철이형도 마찬가지인 것 같았다. 그는 민규를 보고 싶어 했을까? 아마도... 민규가 보고 싶어서 화낸 것이 아닐까?

"형! 보고 싶었어요! 만나서 아주 기뻐요."

하지만 승철이는 기뻐 보이지 않았다. 승철이는 고개를 저으며 팔짱을 낀 상태로 민규를 쳐다보며 그의 말을 조용히 기다렸다. 민규는 침을 삼켰다.

"미안해요. 거짓말하고 떠나서, 마음대로 숨어서 진짜 미안해요," 민규가 결국 말했고 슬픈 눈으로 리더를 바라봤다.

 

"너, 네가 지금 얼마나 많은 문제를 만들어냈는지 알아? 위원님들한테. 부모님한테? 나한테?! 너 때문에 원우에게도 문제가 생겼어!"

"미안해요," 민규가 풀이 죽은 목소리로 다시 말했다, "형도 화났죠?"

"물론이지! 하지만, 모두 널 혼낼 거니까… 나라도 네 편 들어주지 않으면 안 되겠지."

"형!", 민규가 소리치며 승철을 꽉 안았다, "고마워요! 형이 최고예요. 형이 세상에서 제일 좋은 리더예요!"

승철이가 부끄러운 듯 민규의 시선을 피하며 말했다, "아니야. 자, 집에 가자."

민규가 그 말을 듣고 입을 벌렸다. 순간적으로 밍하오가, 순영이가 뇌리를 스쳐 지나갔기 때문이다. 잠시만요. 순영이는 어디에 간 걸까?

"형, 저는 아직 집에 갈 수 없는데요! 만나야 할 친구가 있어요!"

"민규야," 승철이가 신음하며 말했다, "죽여버리기 전에 그만해."

"안돼요," 민규가 머리를 흔들며 저항했지만 승철이는 아무 말 없이 민규의 팔을 굳게 잡아끌며 걷기 시작했다, "제발요! 한 시간만요! 형!"

민규는 계속 소리쳤지만 결국 승철에게 이끌려 한솔의 앞에 도착했다. 한솔이가 민규를 보며 큰 웃음으로 인사했고 안았을 때 민규는 포기할 수밖에 없었다. 민규는 이제 밍하오, 순영이와 준이를 다시는 만날 수 없을 거였다. 답답함이 몰려왔지만 승철은 민규의 얼굴에 구애받지 않고 집을 향해서 걸어가기 시작했다.

**Author's Note:**

> 업데이트해서 너무 미안하지만 제가 정말 교정해야 됐어요. 오눌부터 파트 5개가 있을 거예요. 수일 안에 올릴 거예요. 재밌게 읽으세요! ^-^


End file.
